Yumis Dream
by kayokayo
Summary: Well This the first.. I know there are not many code lyoko fans but I still love the show (: YXU 4eva 3
1. Yumi's dream

.

_**Yumi's Dream**_

_He was on top of me kissing me on my neck rapidly, it felt amazing…I couldn't take it. I let out a moan louder than loud itself…"Does it feel good yumi? Do you like it when I kiss you like that? ..." His voice is so sexy…"Maybe I should kiss you down here as well."He slid under and between my legs…My eyes widened…"Ulrich…" I said…"Ulrich…" I could feel his breath so close to "it"...my heart was pounding._

I woke up in a cold sweat…"No way…" What was wrong with me? I've never had such a dream before…I looked at the clock...It was 5:30a.m. I don't need to be at school until 7:15 but there's nothing wrong with being a little early…I hopped in the shower…it felt nice..I let the water run down my body while it was still cold. It felt like his kisses…I shivered. I hopped out and wiped off the water…and dried my hair…brushed it a little and threw on my usual outfit..Black top that stopped at my naval and black skinny jeans with my black boots…I headed down stairs to greet my mother "Good morning" … "Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?"…"Just fine" I'm such a liar..I threw my back pack over my shoulder grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door "Cya later! " I yelled to her…

I headed to school...I checked my watch to see what time it was 6:15a.m., someone's got to be awake that someone is Aelita. She's always up bright and early…I arrived at Kadic ran up to the girls dorm room searched for Aelita's room on the far left."Knock Knock"… "Who's there?" She already knew…"Yumi"…"Come on in yumi!" Aelita, the pink haired girl my best friend."Why so early?"…"Bad dream" It really wasn't bad…I loved it but I didn't want her to know."Awww we all get them, what was it about?"…"Uh…Uhm" I had to think of something…"My parents"…"Your parents? What happened?"…"They uh died"…"Oh"…"Yeah but it's just a dream"…"A very bad dream" she added. I'm going to go take a shower why don't you go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast you know Jeremie's down there with Ulrich and Odd I'll meet you guys in there."…"Yeah ok." I did what she told me to and went downstairs to meet the guys…

"Odd you should really take it easy on the food" Jeremie said.

"Yeah like that'll ever happen." Ulrich claimed.

"Whatever you guys just aren't manly like I am" he responded.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ulrich argued.

"Hey guys" I sat next to Ulrich…hard to believe he's my boyfriend…

"Good morning sunshine" He said as he kissed my forehead…It felt nice.

"Awww look at that" Odd said stuffing his face.

"Shut up odd" Ulrich yelled and gave him the stare.

"How are you this morning yumes?"…He smelled nice…Fresh out the shower nice…"I'm good and you?"…"Great now that you're here"…I blushed. Jeremie typed away on his computer…"What are you working on jeremie?" I asked. "Homework, I'll be finished before class starts at this speed."…I zoned out and stared at Ulrich while he and odd argued over pointless things. He's so handsome…taller than I, stronger, He's everything you'd want in a guy. I started to imagine the dream again, it was so real, I wish it was. "Yumi? You ok?"…I snapped out of my trans. Ulrich was looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah I'm fine"…"Hey guys!" Aelita finally showed up…"Good morning princess"…It was her nickname. We never knew why, it just latched on.

*RING RING* the bell was so loud…"Well I got to get going guys or I'll be late to class" I'm always one of the first people to show up."Wait yumi" Ulrich sprang up. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. It felt like a firework. I was going to explode. "I love you."…he said."I love you too" I replied…I ran to class…I was so happy.


	2. Ulrich's date

_**Ulrich's POV**_

(It's the next day.)

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ugh shut it off Ulrich! "Odd said sleepily…"Yeah…yeah" I sat up and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. I felt uncomfortable as I sat up and realized what it was…A hard on. "Really…?" I questioned myself. "Really what?" odd asked from across the room…" "nothing". I layed back down and prayed for it to go away soon…being late to breakfast meant being late for yumi. Odd was already out the door by time my "buddy" went down. I took a quick shower and all that good morning stuff and headed out the door to the cafeteria. There yumi was just about to walk in…"HEY YUMI" I yelled. She turned around, "good morning Ulrich" she said with a smile."I bent down to kiss her. Her lips are so soft. Like I'm kissing cotton candy. We walked in the cafeteria holding hands. "Goo 'morning Jeremie and Aelita" I said. "Morning Ulrich, morning Yumi"….Odd as usual was too busy stuffing his face to say anything.

"Hey yumi" "yeah?"…"since tomorrow is Saturday I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or go out to eat…you know just the two of us."…"that'd be fun Ulrich, pick me up at 7:30"…"ok" I had a huge grin on my face…yessss finally time with yumi alone. It's not easy to have private time at this school, not even in the forest, although I've caught couples getting heated there. Maybe that'd be me and yumi soon…I hope.

_**Yumi's POV**_

I want to look good for Ulrich. Attractive good. Sexual good.

Its 6:15 and I look in the mirror to check myself out. My hair is down but curled, I have a black dress on…it's kind of see through…If you looked straight in the light you could see my breasts. Maybe he'd like that though. The shoulders are cut off and it's flimsy with a golden chain attached. My shoes are sandals with golden spikes that match my dress; I agree that I look great. I hope Ulrich notices me…I want_ him_ so bad.

*DING DONG*

"YUMIIIII YOUR BOYFRINED IS HERE" my little brother hiroki yelled.

I grab my purse and head out the the stairs and turn to the front door

There he is…he looks amazing…

_**Ulrich's POV**_

"Yumi…" I managed to get that out my mouth…it's the only word that would come out. "You look great." I said. She really does…In this light I can see her bra through the dress. I shiver a bit. It's not even cold…I hope she didn't notice. "Shall we?" I stretch out my arm. "We shall "she grabs my arm and we head out.

"What movie do you wanna see..?" I ask…I have no idea what she's into."Why don't we see twilight, I'm not a fan, but I've heard the ending was amazing."…"Ok" I reply. I really don't want to see it. But it's what she wants…what she wants is what she gets.

We arrive, get the tickets, popcorn soda, and take a seat in the back row.

Yumi sure has been close to me. I don't mind…I feel like she wants me to touch her…which once again I wouldn't mind…I focus my attention back to the movie…The vampire dude and The emotionless pale girl are in a intense sex scene…One of those sex scenes you wish you were in it, wishing you were the person being fucked non-stop. I turn to look at yumi…She's not even looking at the movie…she's staring at me…Her eyes are full of lust…I can tell. Am I suppose too kiss her? Is that what she wants? Maybe not. I completely ignore my inner thoughts and end up kissing her. She returns the kiss and we blast off. I wonder if people can hear us. Her tongue is digging into my throat; it feels nice her breath is minty fresh even with the popcorn. Her free hand is holding my head down to kiss her…her other hand is…is on my dick. She's rubbing it through my pants. It feels great.

I can feel myself getting hard…I'm pretty sure that's just what she wants. I can feel the smile on her face as we kiss…its dark so no one can see us. I decide to return the favor…I place my hand on her breast. They're about a C cup…cute. I rub her breast, it so warm a plump…Her bra is so thin I can feel her nipples getting hard. It feels nice…I'd suck on them if we weren't here. I'm fully erect by now. I let my other hand journey down to her pussy…I bet it's wet…so wet. I lift her dress up a bit and rub her thighs. It's incredibly warm and I'm loving every second of it. I can feel her twitching a bit. I must be doing good…I move more up on her thigh right to her spot…Its soaking wet…If she stood up it'd be a waterfall...A warm creamy waterfall…Her clitoris is hard..I massage it. She's stopped kissing me and is biting her bottom lip. Most likely to not let a moan seep out.

We hear clapping and cheering…We both look up. The movie's over. She draws her hand away from my erection as I do from her pussy…"I uh…can't stand up" I whisper…" I know" and she giggles. Being a guy is tough.

We skip dinner and I take her straight home. I walk her up the porch…"I had fun" she said shyly…"Me too." I bend down to kiss her, And she pulls me into a deeper kiss…and releases me "Goodnight Ulrich"…"Goodnight Yumi" I'm guessing that was her way of thanking me.


	3. The dorm

_-Yumi's POV-_

I wake up with my hair in my face everywhere…it's 9:30a.m. I'll go visit Ulrich today and maybe we'll do something with the others. I hop out of bed and into the shower immediately, I don't want to waist anytime being here…I throw on a gray sweater shirt that belongs to Ulrich, I never gave it back…It's a bit to big but I'm comfy in it. I throw on some white short shorts to show off an ass I don't have -sigh- slip into white flip flops and head out the door skipping breakfast.

It's a nice day after what happened last night. I don't know what came over me but I liked it..I liked it a lot. I'm so naughty now…what's going on? Before I go to Odd and Ulrich's room I check to see how Aelita's doing…There's a note on her door. "_Gone shopping with Jeremie and Odd be back l8tr (: "_ Well that ruins everything I planned for group fun..At least Ulrich's still here…he must still be asleep.

I went back downstairs to the boys dorm Gym doesn't care that I come here anymore ( Gym is the gym teacher and supervisor that makes sure the boys don't go into the boys dorm and vice versa for girls. )I bet it'd be so cute see Ulrich sleeping…I won't knock; I don't want to wake him…I slowly open the door.

"Ulrich?" why'd I say that? Like he's awake…I look around, the sun shines in my face leaving those little splotches in my eyes…I walk in. I turn to where Ulrich's bed is…" ULRICH! " "YUMI!"…I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not imagining anything…"Oh my gosh I-I'm sorry!"…I'm so nervous I bump into the desk and fall on the ground. "Yumi what are you doing?!"…"Me?! What are you doing? WHY are you doing that?"…"I cover my eyes." I try to act like I didn't know what he was doing…I knew exactly what he was doing…masturbating."I-I'm sorry Ulrich I'll leave." "No yumi wait!"…My eyes were still closed and covered. I felt his body on me. What's he doing? I felt "it" on my leg…"Ulrich?" I said. "What are you doing?"…"Yumi I love you".

What's he going to do…I feel him rubbing "it" against me. It's rock hard and so so warm. I love the way it feels on me. "Y-Yum-"I put my finger against his lips to hush him…I pull him into a kiss. I want him to do this to me…I want _him_. He continues to rub his dick up and down on my leg I can hear him breathing so very hard. It must feel nice. I'm starting to get hot down there…should we be doing this? Is this wrong? "Ulrich wait." I say. I push him a little to let him know to get off of me…"Y-Yumi I'm sorry…I-". I begin to take off my shorts. I don't know what I'm doing my mind is blank.

_-Ulrich's POV-_

_S_he's taking her shorts off, I feel my dick pulsing. I'd stroke it, but maybe it'd be rude…She goes to lay on my bed and spreads her legs open."Yumi?"…"Come here Ulrich". I do as told. Her underwear is so cute…sexy cute..Pink and black lace, I just want to take them off and smell them."Ulrich continue what you were uh…doing…you know…with my leg…" She so shy, I'm surprised she wants me to…I do as told once again. I lay on top of her body. She's so fragile I feel like I could crush her. I position myself to where I can feel her leg on my dick again. She closes her eyes…"Ulrich…" I just kiss her.

I rub my dick on her leg viciously it feels amazing…her skin is silk soft. I can only imagine what it's like _inside_ her. She has her hand down rubbing her pussy I can smell it. The scent is wonderful..It's to wonderful to describe. I realize I'm rubbing her breasts with my hands. What if…No…Oh what the hell we've already made it this far. I lift her sweater shirt up a pull her bra down…Her perfume is wonderful…cherry blossom I'm guessing. I can hear her faint moans even my name every now and then "Ulrich…" I place both my index fingers on her breasts as I grind against her leg. I keep getting faster and faster, I won't last long…I know it. I begin sucking her breasts. "ahhh Ulrich no!" She means yes. I suck harder. I switch back and forth between her breasts."Ulrich i-im going to cum!" her voice is strained."Me too." I reply. I really am."Ulrich…I love your dick! I love it so much!" I kiss her to shut her up hearing that is making me go crazy. "Yumi Yumi I'm Cumming" "Let it out all over me" I cum everywhere all over my bed and on her leg. I grunt. I feel her body rise…Her head shoots back and her back arches "Ulricccch " She came.


End file.
